Mystige
Mystige (慕铯 Mùsè) is a main character of the Frontier of Yu series. She is a Krotasein Academy disciple and was a member of the Acceptance Group. Physical Appearance Mystige is often described as a beautiful woman. She has long, straight black hair with a short curled bang on the left side of her face. She wears a long dress with blue and purple colors matched with white boots. Personality In contrast to her teen years, Mystige is a kind and caring woman. She is friendly with anyone and tries not to get on the bad side of others. Though she may often joke around people who know her personally, Mystige knows when to be serious. For most of the time, Mystige is shown to be extremely intelligent. Krotasein is known for its high-level education and the capacity of Mystige's knowledge highlights that truth. Mystige gives off a noble and calming cold aura, but she can sometimes be too outspoken when explaining is needed. History In the year A0072, Mystige was born on the outskirts of the Krotasein region. She was left as an orphan wandering around with other orphans around the area. For four years, she explored all of Krotasein and took an interest in magic and ancient books. One day, in A0076, she accidentally unsealed the Sealed Battlefield, which caused the pervasion of dark magic. Yue, the great dark magician of all time, sensed the danger and was surprised to find the source to be from a little girl. Immediately interested in her ability to instantly seal and unseal, Yue adopted her for research and study needs. In the year A0084, she attended the Krotasein Academy and was assigned under Yue. Due to jealousies from her fellow student companions, Mystige made no friends and had a cold and mean demeanor. For three years, she had been at the same level as Noetious, Yue's best student then. In the year A0087, Yue began to teach his students the black magic arts, which was a form of magic that has been banned centuries ago, as according to the 7th Conventional Law. After a few months of learning black magic, the majority of his students were scared that they would be found out for learning black magic. Mystige, concerned for her companions, tried persuading Yue to stop teaching black magic only to get punished countlessly by a rope. Even though Noetious did not mind learning black magic, he did not want to see Mystige getting all the blame and joined in the persuasion. Yue finally stopped teaching them black magic, yet he continued to use it because no one is able to catch him. Synopsis First Season Second Season Relationships Acceptance Group= Mystige was a sister-figure to Harpens, occasionally giving support and advice to Harpens Influenced by the jealousies of her companions, Mystige thought that having friends were useless, so she usually ignored people. Mystige knew that Noetious was Yue's best student and thought that he was only being nice to her to please Yue, thus she was extremely cold to him and pushed him away. However, Mystige finally realized his feelings and, in the end, accepted them. Mystige is almost always by Noetious's side and the two establish an unbreakable bond. |-| Infinite Trace= |-| Others= Skills Primary Crystal Seal (水封晶心 Shuǐ Fēng Jīng Xīn): An attack skill Motionless Codex (法典默流 Fǎdiǎn Mò Liú): A passive type skill Split Wonder (分裂奇迹 Fēnliè Qíjī): A buff skill Snow Dream (雪冰梦楼 Xuě Bīng Mèng Lóu): Scroll Krotasein Academy skills Equipment Tianjing (天晶线 Tiān Jīng Xiàn): Battles * Trivia *She and Noetious are the first couple introduced in Frontier of Yu. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Krotasein Academy members